No Women Allowed
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Just after a day of being accepted into the British Army, Theresa "Terry" Heath is thrown off of her five year old mare in 1912 England. What she didn't realize is that women weren't allowed in the military during that time. What would happen if she was to bend the rules and get in? Would James Nicholls try to stop her or would it be too late to stop her?
1. Into the Military Into a Nightmare

_No Women Allowed, A Fanfic of War Horse_

**_Author's note: _**_This is my first story for War Horse. I just watched it all yesterday and I simply fell in love with it. Well, I like all movies based on horses like Spirit, Black Beauty and Dreamer. But to make my point clear, I am not a British person, so I have no clue about the differences that they have other than the currency being pounds instead of dollars and the football/soccer difference. If you are British and know about what I did wrong, please let me know and I will get onto changing it PRONTO! The story maybe sent to M just for the violence and the swearing. Will try not to put any fluff into it._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any members from War Horse (both the movie and the book), but only Terry, Aunt Judy, General Black, Louise, and the boy Jamie from the stables._

* * *

Chapter One: Into the Military, Into a Nightmare

It was pretty cold out when considering it was the first day of spring. A girl, who was nineteen, decided to join the army. The date was March 20, 2013 as she walked into the recruiting station in London.

"Name." the recruiter ordered.

"Heath, Theresa." she noted proudly.

"Date of Birth."

"March 15, 1994."

He nodded and handed the paper required for her to enlist. The paper asked her if she was born in the UK, she noted no. She was born in Canada at the general hospital in Ottawa that later burned down after she was born. Her family, but it was really her mother and step-father that moved to the UK when she was only three. Her real father didn't know she was alive.

Are there any illnesses that can be transferred from you to another person in the core? No, she wrote. The only illness she had was the chicken pox at five.

After the three pages of information and questionnaires, Theresa, or Terry handed the package to the recruiter.

"We will give you a call when we need you back in." he said and she walked out, glad to be away from the deadly quiet place. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked the caller.

"How did the enlisting go, girl?" her aunt asked.

"It was fine, Aunt Judy. Did dad tell you that I was enlisting?"

Judy laughed. "He did. You can never keep anything from me, Terry. But I know you love me with your heart."

"No, I couldn't keep my boyfriend from you and you nearly gave dad a heart attack from the news."

"I'm just glad you are getting through life so well. At least Grampa John would be happy for you."

"Alright. Julie, I'm heading into the car to drive. I'll talk to you when I'm safely home, okay?" Terry got into the car and headed out onto the highway to the outskirts of London to visit her riding buddy.

"Hi, Louise." she called into the farmhouse. An elderly woman came out to give the 5 foot 4 woman a hug.

"Terry, I'm so glad you're here. I was just reviewing what lessons I'm having when I realized that there was a lesson today with ten students. Can you help me?"

Thinking about that, Terry gave an answer, "I will, but will it be okay if I have my cell on me? I'm expecting a call from the recruiting station."

Louise, who stood a little taller than Terry with snow white hair and grey eyes, nodded and pushed the younger woman to the stable. "Hurry up or I will be late, Terry."

Terry scurried to the barn, giving a low whistle in greeting to all of the horses nickering from their stalls as she stood in front of a mare with a white star and muzzle.

"Hey, Cloud, ready for a lesson?" Cloud gave a whinny and Terry allowed herself into the stall to place the halter on.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked. She poked her head through the opening to the stall and blue eyes met gray. The boy, more like a seventeen year old man, shuffled from side to side.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was here for a lesson. Are you Louise?"

Terry laughed, "No, I'm her helper with the bigger groups she has. How well do you ride?"

The boy looked down, a little embarrassed. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"That's okay. We have a gelding that you can ride. Come and meet Gopher." she led him, with Cloud on the lead line, over to the twelve year old gray-gopher-colored horse and the old man nickered at the boy.

"I'm Terry."

"I'm Jamie. Are you going to teach me how to do everything that I'm supposed to know?"

"I'll show you with Cloud, but it's up to you to take care of Gopher." she taught him how to properly groom a horse; starting from the curry comb to the soft brush. He learned very fast. Jamie was younger than her, but he was determined to learn.

"Great, go and deal with Gopher and if you need any help, come get me from the ring." Terry led the already-tacked mare into the twenty-foot arena and sent her into a trot.

Two other students came by, noticed it was Terry, and went to deal with their own horses.

Oo

"Send your horse into a trot, but remember to keep him in control." Terry called and three of the riders went straight into the trot while the rest of the group walked their horses before heading into the trot.

The lesson nearly over, Louise called the group to her and asked them to dismount and to see what Terry meant by keeping her horse in control.

Cloud was very professional, even though she was only a five year old. If she was to qualify for the Olympics, she might just scare the judges by how good she was.

After the third circle of trotting, she sent the mare into a canter to be brought back down to the trot and walk.

"That is how to control your horse. Terry, cool down Cloud and you can head on home. I'll deal with these special kids." Louise joked and watched as each rider began to gain more control at the trot.

It was already nearly five o'clock when Terry got home to see she had a message from the station.

"Miss Heath, we would like for you to come in and further your process into being accepted, and to arrive at the fire range near the recruiting station for your physical evaluation at 0700 tomorrow."

"Well," she sighed out loud, "I might just get into the Military like a piece of cake."

Oo

The next morning, with a four o'clock wakeup call from her aunt from the States wishing her luck in getting in, Terry got showered, changed into a nice business suit, while bringing her gym outfit just in case, and headed back onto the highway to get into London.

Going by the recruiting station, she pulled into the fire range, though why they had one in the middle of London, she will never know.

"Miss Heath, I presume." the General said. Squaring her shoulders, Terry said, "That I am."

"Alright, so from visual outlook, you are in tip top shape, am I right?"

"I do lessons and train myself in Dressage, sir."

"Horserider, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

The General nodded and said, "There is an obstacle course and to pass, you must get through it in twenty minutes, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" she said. When General Black noticed she was in a business suit, he asked, "Do you have any exercise clothes with you?"

"Yes, sir, I do have an extra set of clothes." Terry ran to her car, pulled out the bag she brought with her everywhere just in case she wanted to let some heat from her fights with her mother because of her heading into the Army, and headed to the closest changing room to get changed.

Oo

The obstacle felt like it was no sweat to Terry as she ran through, climbing over, jumping, crawling, and hanging each obstacle she came to. She finished in less than twenty with a nineteen minute mark.

"Welcome to the Army, miss." General Black said. Then he added, "Soon will be a reenactment of a calvary charge that went through during the first world war. Will you like to participate?"

"Sir, I would be glad to join in." she said and raced away to go and have a drink with Aunt Judy.

"Well, the little girl finally got a position in the Force. To your good health and luck." Judy rose the glass of ale in the air to toast to her niece.

"I might be gone for a good while, but not before the Calvary Charge from 1914. I don't know why they do that every year." Terry sighed, hoping the night will get over so that she can leave the pub, go home and properly get a good night sleep.

"Didn't you pay attention in your history class?" Judy asked. Terry shook her head to say, "I guess even though I did pay attention, I lost the information."

"Well, it was the first charge that the calvary was involved in that they found that both man and horse would not be a good combination. Your great great uncle was in that charge. He died in action and that the same thing every year happened when I asked the government," Judy was an active member of the British Government and her lifestyle was taking care of Terry when she was over and her own ten year old son. Her husband died in a factory spill a few years back, "if, because the members that I knew had a loved one die in the charge and for us to reenact the point of our changes in the British attack."

"Wow, and I thought that Mr. Williams was an exciting teacher. You topped him off for the best teacher ever!"

"I make with what I do. You got to train that mare to learn how to train for the charge, Ters." outside of the pub, Judy began to sing in a drunken voice, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the sound of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, it is the life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

"Aunt Judy, you're drunk. Come, I'll drive you home." Terry, who at least had a mind and didn't go off singing the rest of the Les Miserables song, got into the driver side and Judy passed out in the passenger seat. Now, Terry thought, how many drinks did Aunt Judy have again?

Oo

Finally, Terry thought as she flopped onto her double size bed and curled up in a ball, time to get some sleep.

After dropping Aunt Judy off, Terry nearly got into an accident with a drunk man who must have forgotten that St. Patrick's Day was over five days ago. Or was football (soccer in America) on and his team just won?

It was ten when she got home, had something to help with her vitamins intake, and went into a shower.

That night she had an earie dream...

_The smell of horse and male sweat was strong in her nostrils as she looked around to see hundreds of horses, both saddled and not saddled, lining up. Men in uniform went to them and a few walked right past her. One horse caught her attention as she looked at an almost perfect version of Cloud, just male and he had no white muzzle._  
_"Hey boy." she said. He looked at her and gave a little nicker, but it wasn't to her._  
_A man, if she was positive was of a higher rank than her, waked over and said, "Hey there, Joey boy. It's time to practice our charge." then the dream ended._

Terry bolted out of bed and millions of questions popped into her head..._ What the hell just happened? What time was she in? Who was that man? And why did that horse, Joey, be nearly exactly like Cloud?_

"God, I think Aunt Judy just gave me a history nightmare."

She looked at the time and it said three twenty-three in the morning. Great, she thought as she got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt to go and begin to train Cloud in the charge.

"Alright, girl. We have to get this to work out. What we have to do, since I believe it's just like jousting, is to run as fast as we can and have a sword in hand. Just run with all you got, Cloud." she yelled charge and another flashback happened...

_The ground underneath the horse's feet were being eaten up, the pants coming from the beasts themselves, the riders asking the tiring beasts forward and the two men, both were in a higher ranking, raced to the object in the middle of the field. The dark bay stallion was shorter and ran as fast as he could, almost making the taller, black stallion be made a fool of._

_The man who called the horse Joey got the ring and began heading back to the stables._

_"Good ride, good friend," the man said._

_"Greatly, Nicholls. It makes us look back in time, right? To the good days?"_

_"Yes, Stewart. It does bring back memories."_

_"Do you feel something? It feels like there's a wind even though the trees aren't moving."_

_Terry held her breath as she came back and was thrown off of Cloud's back._

Terry woke a few moments later as she saw Louise coming from the house, clearly seeing her being thrown. It wasn't Cloud's fault, Terry thought.

"You alright, Terry? I've never seen you ever thrown in my life, and that scared five years of my life out of me." the old woman pestered her and brought Terry into the main house to give her some ice for her quickly-bruising shoulder.

"It felt like I was in the... I'm going to kill Aunt Judy. First the nightmare and now a flashback." Terry distressed over how her aunt was to blame when a man came in, looking exactly like Nicholls when he asked, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I seem to be lost."

Louise helped herself, "Well, you're right near Somerset country, good man. Where are you needed?"

"The Medieval fair."

"Head north from here and follow the signs to Somerset, is it in Somerset?"

"Yes, it is." the man thanked Louise, commented on Cloud on how she reminded him of his horse that passed away a few years ago, and left.

"Do you mind if I take Cloud with me? My next door neighbor has a stall open and I was going to keep Cloud close to where I am."

"Go on ahead. And good luck, Ters!"


	2. Thrown off in 1912, What the Hell?

_No Women Allowed, A Fanfic of War Horse_

**_Author's note: _**_So far, Le Hiddleslover has commented on it. And yes, she is NOT in 1914 yet, I am actually tried to have Terry go back in time to the time when before the Titanic went sailing, but I am sorry if I do put in a historical even into the story! I'm actually going to have Terry meet Captain Nicholls and Albert before the war starts up so that the basis of her getting into the military is a lot more quicker. I will also add a description of Terry at the end of this chapter. Sorry for being an ass at this!__  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any members from War Horse (both the movie and the book), but only Terry, Aunt Judy, General Black, Louise, and the boy Jamie from the stables. And I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own the song "Do You Hear The People Sing?" from the Les Miserables musical._

* * *

Chapter Two: Thrown Off in 1912, What the Hell?

That evening after taking Cloud to her next door neighbor's barn just temporary until after the reenactment, Terry crashed onto her couch.

Her home was roomy, her mother had this home for herself and her family when it was summer and spend time in southern Britain. There was two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a fair-sized kitchen, huge living and dining room, and a musky basement that half of the time when Terry had to go down into the basement, she would have to bring a knife for the last time she went down, rats scurried across her socked feet, making her jump twenty inches in the air. She still believed that there were still rats down there, ready to have her for their next meal.

When she had some strength, Terry hoisted herself off of the couch to change and head into bed. The dream didn't come, but in her mind, though all she could see was black, heard the piercing screams of both horses and men. Another early morning. Instead of going into a shower first thing, Terry went to tack up Cloud and send her on a trail ride.

Just only halfway through, Judy called.

"Judy, I have a question for you."

"Shoot away, girl. What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath and halting Cloud, Terry told her aunt of the dreams and the 'flashback' she experienced while riding Cloud.

"I might have a letter from your great great uncle that might've mentioned those names. I will get straight into it, just give me a sec- yes, here it is... _'Mary, the Calvary is not a place for a woman, even for yourself. Captain Nicholls and Major Stewart are hard on us, but we are managing. I hope to be home soon, love._' Does that answer your question, girl?"

"It does, thank you, Judy- Cloud!" dropping her phone, Terry grasped for the reins that Cloud ripped from her hands and took off, running for her life.

"Stop, Cloud, I'm asking you to STOP!" just to be thrown again. When she expected the ground to be hard and rocky, it was soft and comforting to her like her Teddy bear was to her.

"Miss, are you alright?" a gruff, but gentle voice asked. Opening her eyes, Terry noted that the man looked like Nicholls.

"I'm bloody well alright. Second time in two days I got thrown off of her." Terry dusted her pants off and decided to head back home, possibly find her cell before it got too dark.

"There's a storm coming, if you live a little ways back there, come stay til you are certain you can get home."

"Can I just borrow your phone? My aunt might begin to worry about me."

"Phone? What is that?"

"Do you live under a rock? A phone is the device you use to talk to people far away."

"No, I don't live under a rock and I have never heard of a phone before. Come or we will both be caught in it." he looked up and fat drops of rain began pelting her face. Climbing onto Cloud, Terry offered him a ride, which he gladly accepted and they rode to the stable and her clothes were wet. The little bit of money she had wasn't the proper currency in this time period.

"Can I ask, if it won't be a problem to ask, what year it is."

"It's 1912. March to be exact." G_reat_, Terry thought,_ it's less than a month away from the Titanic's maiden voyage and tragedy._ Hitting her head on the post, she sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs, which the rain successfully got soaked, to sigh in sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." _Not true, my aunt isn't alive and I have no clue who my great great uncle is to ask about him, if only I know who Mary was, I could find a way to have my great great uncle send me messages while he fought also._

"I know that type of face when someone is just finding out their puppy ran away. What is the real reason you look like a lost soul?"

After a quick exhale, Terry mentioned to him that she had no family contacts after her parents died in a fire a few days ago. That is why she was riding in the wrong type of clothing.

"You can stay here, but I won't be around a lot of the time for I'm needed for training in the army."

"The army? What part of the army are you in?" If this man was in the calvary, she would know right away who he was.

"The Calvary." So, the man from her suspicions is actually Captain Nicholls.

"I want to join, but no women allowed, right?"

"Exactly. And why would you join?"

"I know how to shoot a gun and I can ride a horse as good as any man."_ Wait,_ she thought,_ where did the gun part come from? I don't know how to shoot one!_

"No women allowed in the army. That is final!" he stormed out of the stable to leave Terry behind.

"Do I follow or wait until he cools off? And I just got into the army and now I unceremoniously got kicked on my butt on the ground, saying I'm not allowed. Cloud, I just want to go home." Terry felt like crying, but Cloud's presence at least brought some happiness and a far away memory...

_(five years ago)_

_Terry had been around horses since she was five, so a good nine years of learning how to do Jumping, Cross Country and Dressage, her mother, father and Judy thought it was time for her to get her own horse._

_"How much for the mare right there?" she asked. The mare looked at her and walked over._

_"She's a troubled one, got her two months ago. I got her for 25,000, but with how much she's going to be to get her rider ready, I'll give her to you for nine thousand."_

_Taking Terry away from the paddock, her mother and father said, "I cannot take a non-rider ready horse for my daughter."_

_Judy came in, "The mare looked like she would be rider ready for Theresa. Amber and Charlie, she is not the five year old girl who you worried for on her first day. Terry is now fourteen and you have to give her a little room to begin testing her wings."_

_Terry nodded, "She didn't look dangerous. Maybe she needs a rider who can understand her."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement and she asked the owner, "Can I try to ride her?"_

_"It's your funeral." the owner went to grab a bridal and a saddle, but Terry went in and brought her to the fence to try to mount up. The mare whinnied, Terry assured her that she would not hurt the poor girl._

_The mare stood still and allowed Terry to get on. Urging her to walk, Terry rubbed her neck so that she would not be scared by anything._

_"Well, I guess the horse is yours. Come and grab the papers and I'll drop the price down to six just because your daughter could get her to go when she would usually kick at my son." the owner led the other adults away and left Terry to get off of the mare and checked underneath; her belly was bigger than the normal mares._

_"Well, thank you and take her tack and brushes and anything else that says 'Sonya' on them." the owner left the group to deal with Sonya._

_"Mom, Sonya might be expecting." Terry whispered..._

_(two months after)_

_Sonya was expecting a foal and she had showed signs to be foaling. Terry sat in the stall while Sonya was lying down, ready to give birth. It was well past midnight during a spring storm when Sonya passed the foal into the world._

_"Oh my, she's pretty!" Terry exclaimed._

_Her mother came into the stall and noted, "So we paid six thousand for a mare and a filly. What are you going to name her, Theresa?"_

_"She's Cloud. Because of the star and the white on her muzzle."_

Oo

James was upset, though he didn't remember how he was in the first place. When he saw a rider being thrown off of their horse coming out of the forest, he had to make sure they were alright. The rider was a female wearing pants and a button up shirt and she looked frustrated. The mare was a picture, with a shining coat of sweat on her brown neck. The girl had gotten upset that it was the second time she was thrown off of the mare, and he felt bad for the horse than for the girl.

The girl had asked for a phone, which he had never seen or heard of and by the way she talked and dressed was confusing too. Then the rain started. She offered him a hand up and they raced to the stable, even though they were both wet.

James didn't know who or where the girl was from. He felt bad that she had lost her parents a few days ago, but when she brought up that she could ride and shoot like any man in the Calvary, he blew up. James didn't know why, but he just did.

It was an hour after he went to cool down in the house when he realized that the girl was still in the barn. Getting his jacket on, he ran back out to the barn to see the girl curled up into the mare and the mare didn't move a muscle. She looked up at him as James picked the girl up and told the mare, "She would be a lot more comfortable inside than out here." before heading out to bring the girl somewhere warmer.

Oo

Terry woke up to a woman looking at her and checking her forehead.

"She will be alright, James. Where did you find her again?"

"I found her in the barn curled up to her mare."

"Because I was left outside." she mumbled when she began to move herself in a sitting position.

When fully awake, Terry looked around and said, "Is there any way for me to go to America?"

"I heard there's a boat heading there in April. I believe the women said it was called the Titanic."

"Oh, never mind then. Can I ask a favor?" she asked. There was no way in hell she was going to take the Titanic over the Atlantic.

"Go ahead, I think we can owe it up to you."

"Do you know of any Heaths or a Mary living near here?"

"I know of a Terrance Heath, but he's only seventeen. Just stay here until we figure something out." the man said. He and Captain Nicholls left the room while the woman stayed behind to help Terry out.

"I'm Theresa." Terry said.

"It's nice to meet you, Theresa. I'm Diana Scott, the men who walked out were my husband, William Scott and my son, James Nicholls. Why were you out in the stables at this time of night?" Terry turned around to pull off her shirt and realized she forgot to put a bra on for when she went out to go riding.

"My parents died a few days ago and the man responsible for their deaths was going to try and end me as well. I took my brother's castaways and began running on Cloud since. When I was thrown off of her for the second time in the last two days, it had begun to rain. I found your stable and, I knew it was wrong to have done that, decided to stay until the storm passes by."

"I shall inquire my girls to ask about a Mary who knows a Terrance Heath."

* * *

_**Character:**_

_**Name: **Theresa "Terry" Heath_

_**Age: **19 years old on March 15_

_**Height:** 5'4"_

_**Hair/eye color: **Brown hair/blue eyes_

**_Skin Color: _**_White (A little tanned from tanning during the summer)_

**_Any Serious lookouts?: _**_Does become a loose canon when her gender or independence is taken from her, she does not like being on her own all the time and does not remember a lot about history. The only reason why she refused to go on the Titanic was because of the James' Cameron movie that made her run up a wall. She does not like the movie, even though it did end awesomely. (She likes more of the action movies more than the romance. The only reason why she likes Les Miserables is because of the revolution.)_


	3. Notice, please read Off in Three Days

Okay, so I am up and moving, for I am better off not on this website. If you want to know where I headed to, send me a message please and thanks for those who did review for my stories and talked to me personally. I will only serve on here as a BETA. I'm sorry.


End file.
